digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digivice
Untitled Can we get pictures of the DNA D-3's from 02? Also, I'm going to start re-reading the manga to replace my episode chart's which had been wiped. I'll keep track of the Digivice functions in there. 17:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Do we want to cover the Bandai Digivices here as well? At least in part? 17:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll be able to do the DNAs. But when you said the Bandai Digivices, were you referring to the game ones, the card ones or what?—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—With each end, comes a new beginning... 18:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I've found images of the toys which I plan on adding to the toy articles, but they could also fit here. I don't know if any of the cards could be edited to look well here. 19:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) No, I doubt the cards will do. I only used the card of the Digivice 01 for the coloured and better image, but other than that...—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—With each end, comes a new beginning... 20:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Minami Doesn't Minami have a D-Ark? And wasn't there a prototype ark made by the Monster Makers? (not Grani, the hand-held one) 17:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) TK's digivice (Adventure) There seems to be some confusion over the colour of TK's digivice during ultimate evolution in Adventure. It says that it's yellow, (someone recently edited it to gold), but I see a very light/pale green, almost like white with a slight green tinge. I don't understand where anyone gets yellow from. Thoughts? --Rad140 21:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :It's clearly yellow, the same color as his crest. Is it possible you could have slight color-blindness? 21:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's not that I'm disagreeing, I just don't see where people get it from. And i don't think that the crest and digivice are anywhere near the same colour... maybe i should get myself tested :P--Rad140 22:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::What if I said i just ran both photos through a colour analyzer: TK's crest is mostly yellow, and his digivice is light/dark sea green with some light royal blue.--Rad140 22:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't realize we had a pic of it on this page. It looks like the picture is from when it has just started switching from light blue: Check this video at 1:15. 03:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, I was watching Digimon Adventure yesterday, and noticed that his digivice is yellow, just that the pic we have is a confusing in-between shot, making it look green (going from blue to yellow). It's confusing if you just look at the pic on the page. The problem is that the shot fits so well with the others that replicating the exact shot would be a pain in the ass. On that note, I'll have access to my RAWs this weekend again. Lanate (talk) 20:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I just thought it was something to point out; don't go out of your way to change it, it fits nicely with the other pics.--Rad140 21:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It's freaking yellow. End story. I really want to replace even though it breaks symmetry, just to stop these edits. Lanate (talk) 17:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hang on, what edits? No one's updated this discussion since over a year ago. I think my original point was that the d-vice is yellow, but the picture we have didn't match that description. I don't really remember. Why don't we just replace the image with the one you have below and close this thing?---- Rad140 (Message) 17:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, that's my fault. It's just, someone yet again edited the color on the main page, and it pissed me off. I apologize if you thought the anger was toward you. Lanate (talk) 21:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Digivice Burst (toy) Egg Botamon Koromon **PawnChessmon (Black) (!) **Agumon (2006 anime) **GeoGreymon Wanyamon **PawnChessmon (White) (!) **Gaomon **Gaogamon Pinamon **Lalamon (!) **Falcomon (2006 anime) **Sunflowmon Agumon (2006 anime) **V-dramon (!) **GeoGreymon **RizeGreymon Kamemon **KnightChessmon (White) (!) **Gawappamon **Shawujinmon Falcomon (2006 anime) **DarkTyranomon (!) **Peckmon **Yatagaramon (2006 anime) Gaomon **KnightChessmon (Black) (!) **Gaogamon **MachGaogamon Kudamon **Vegimon (!) **Reppamon **Tyilinmon Candmon **KaratsukiNumemon **Devidramon (!) **Vamdemon (!) GeoGreymon **MegaSeadramon **RizeGreymon **ShineGreymon Gawappamon **Digitamamon (!) **Shawujinmon **JumboGamemon Peckmon **TonosamaGekomon (!) **Yatagaramon (2006 anime) **Ravmon Gaogamon **Mammon **MachGaogamon **MirageGaogamon Reppamon **Orochimon (!) **Tyilinmon **Sleipmon KaratsukiNumemon **Monzaemon (!) **Vamdemon (!) **Boltmon (!) RizeGreymon **KingChessmon (White) (!) **ShineGreymon **ShineGreymon Shawujinmon **Craniummon (!) **JumboGamemon **JumboGamemon Yatagaramon (2006 anime) **Lilithmon (!) **Ravmon **Ravmon MachGaogamon **QueenChessmon (Black) (!) **MirageGaogamon **MirageGaogamon Tyilinmon **TyrantKabuterimon (!) **Sleipmon **Sleipmon MegaSeadramon **Leviamon (!) **Boltmon (!) **Boltmon (!) Mammon **Belphemon Rage Mode **Beelzebumon **Beelzebumon ShineGreymon **ShineGreymon Burst Mode (!) JumboGamemon **ShineGreymon Burst Mode (!) MirageGaogamon **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode (!) Sleipmon **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode (!) Ravmon **Ravmon Burst Mode (!) Beelzebumon **Lucemon Satan Mode (!) Belphemon Rage Mode **Lucemon Satan Mode (!) Burst Burst Full Burst (!) means it is only available through Burst Digivolution Anime/Manga I want to merge those two sections. Can anyone think of a reason not to? 16:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes actually. We want the wiki to be specific in pretty much everything. Furthermore, we want to distinguish between the anime and manga as someone might have watched all the anime, and not have read the manga or vice versa. If we fuse them, there could be some slight confusion here and there. Still, this is a democratic world. If the vote turns the other way, I have no objections.—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Your destruction is inevitable... 12:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Any what's the point they are on the same page! Even Agumon couldnot survive G Shurunen. 15:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :The only reason I'm really asking is that the Digivice iC is the only one that has both an anime and manga incarnation, allowing confusion, but it already says "See Above"; plus, the various digivices don't really continue to be used throughout the anime or the manga, so there's no real unifying thing about being "anime" or "manga". I mean, we could still order the sections by the order they appear, anime and then manga, but right now it seems like the division serves no real purpose. Then again, maybe it's just because it's a stubby article, and when it's fixed up the division will make sense. 21:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::But what's 'stubby' about it anyway? I can't seem to find anything wrong (or lacking).—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Your destruction is inevitable... 13:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess it's not so much stubby as unfinished—it could definitely use more information on the abilities of the digivices, citations for when these were displayed, and any names given to those abilities. The images should probably be made smaller, and placed as galleries at the end of the text for each section, instead of interspersed throughout it. The manga sections are definitely missing info, and the iC section should probably be merged or at least made a sub-section of the earlier ic section. It might be a good idea to reorganize the page as *Digivice type **In anime **In manga **As a toy or something similar, as the toys often replicated the "abilities" of the Digivices, and were usually based on the story as well, nearly placing them in the same canon. 22:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Xros Wars Could we get a small screen cap of the digivice in the magazine cover and add it to this article and we can say that this is this seasons digivice yet we don't know it's name? Why are all the DigiDestined leaders boys?! 21:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Do Akari Hinomoto and Zenjirou Tsurugi have X-Loaders in the manga and if they do what colors are they.--RedDuel 03:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes (as does Kotone) and we won't know unless they show up with the X Loaders on the colored cover of the next manga volume. 06:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Chapter 20 is out, and the Darkness Loader became a X Loader again.The color is not stated, and it's drawn the same way as an unclaimed X Loader. Given that Nene becomes the angelic Luminamon, should we say it's a white X Loader? 14:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::No, we gotta wait for a color pic. 16:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just checked chapter 17 and Lilimon says Akari and Zenjirou's X Loaders are light pink and pale green. Since it's unlikely that Akari got the green one and Zenjirou the pink one, should we already say which belongs to who, or do we need to wait for a colored picture where they hold their X Loaders? Also, was Kotone's X Loader's color ever stated by anyone? I couldn't find anything. 13:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I haven't seen any mention of it. It should be fine to assign pink to Akari and Green to Zenjirou, since it matches their clothes. 17:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) The preview for episode 78 shows Akari and Zenjirou with X-Loaders do you think that they will get digimon partners in the episode--RedDuel 02:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Xros draft The Digivice used in Digimon Xross Wars is known in Japan as the Xros Loader. This Digivice is used to fuse two or more Digimon together to combine into a stronger type of Digimon. The Tamer shouts first the names of the Digimon then with "DigiXross!" to perform the DigiXross. Another function is to release Digimon out of the Xros Loader by shouting "Reload!" Taiki Kudou: Red Digimon Xross Wars Episode 1 This looks ok and I was just doing edits because some darn fool managed to mess up the page and I was trying very hard to fix what was there(more like fix the content that was already there). At least it's better than the wikipedia entry: Xros Loader *'Digivice used in Digimon Xros Wars' with the following colors: **'Taiki Kudo': Red **'Kiriha Aonuma': Blue *Is able to store a Digimon's digital form, known as its melody, in order for it to regain its energy. *Has a function called Digi Xros that fuses multiple Digimon into a more powerful form. That's about all we know. It needs expading and revisions as more episodes are released. Shadowneko 20:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Uh...I think I'm that"damn fool". Sorry for trying to make a contribution! I just figured a tiny psragraph was better than nothing. I'm sorry, But I'm not sure how to upload images, or cut images of Xross Loaders from other pictures. But I'm not mad. I know I probably didn't do that good a job and your article looks much better on this page. I'd be happy if you could upload it to the digivice page as soon as possible! No hard feelings? Wh!te$tarWh!te$tar 19:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC Yea sorry about that. I'll try and redraw the Xross Loader and make the other colors. And I posted what I thought. SetoUchiha 20:26, July 21,2010 (UCT) Redone :D SetoUchiha 6:01 P.M., July 21,2010 (CST) :Woah woah woah. Fanart is not acceptable on the main articles. I'm sorry, but we can only have confirmed and official material on the main page. 02:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Here--Narutoman123 06:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I got tired of nothing being there so I added text for now. If you guys wana argue over pictures of the Xros loader go right ahead but something outta be there...Shadowneko 19:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *The Xros Loader/X loader is the digivice used in Digimon Xros Wars with the following colors seen so far: ** Taiki Kudou: Red ** Kiriha Aonuma: Blue *Is able to store a Digimon's digital form in order for it to regain its energy or allow it to warp between zones/come along with the holder easier. Unlike digivices of past seasons it seems to be able to store multiple digimon at once and call them forth when needed. *Has a function called Digi Xros that fuses multiple Digimon into a more powerful form. *Able to store and use the "Code Crowns" that prove the holder owns a particular zone. It can use these to create portals leading to new Zones. *Has a feature called "Digimemory" which can use the spirits of hero digimon(from past seasons) to increase the power of allied digimon. Like the other sections (and like all Xros Wars material), this must be sourced. 23:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I listed all my refs but they are mostly stuff I've seen in episodes and episode summaries. I do not have a website that lists all the features so I must rely on those for information and like I said what I've seen the device do... 16:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Why no pics for the xros loader. :I'm getting new ones, or trying to. It's not going s owell, they don't have very many good shots.15:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Miki and Megumi Should we use separate screenshots of their Digivices? The info about the color reversion can be added on the section rather than on the gallery. 17:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :All Digivice images should be individual where possible. We also need to address the fanart problem with the Tamers digivices: a large fraction of them are obvious and bad recolors. However...in the end, do we want to allow it if they can be corrected? Also, we need to get rid of the black backgrounds where possible on all Digivice images. 18:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Kurata's Digivice and DW3's satellite According to Wikimon, Kurata's Digivice is called "Dark Digivice". Is this true? Also, is Digimon World 3's sattelite a Digivice? 15:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Digitize Taiga's mobile phone is a Digivice according to the game's menu (the "Digivice" option has the mobile as it's symbol), and I suppose Niko's watch may be a Digivice as well due to the manga's second chapter. Here's Agumon's explanation on the Digivice. 21:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Some notes http://withthewill.net/archive/index.php/t-12616.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZYkLNWlH7k&feature=youtu.be&t=19s File:Guilmon b.jpg|#0: Guilmon File:Renamon b.jpg|#1: Renamon File:Terriermon b.jpg|#2: Terriermon File:Impmon b.jpg|#3: Impmon File:Monodramon b.jpg|#4: Monodramon File:Lopmon b.jpg|#5: Lopmon File:Elecmon b.jpg|#6: Elecmon File:Kokuwamon b.jpg|#7: Kokuwamon File:Penguinmon b.jpg|#8: Penguinmon File:Veemon b.jpg|#9: Veemon File:Wormmon b.jpg|#10: Wormmon File:Agumon b.jpg|#11: Agumon File:Gabumon b.jpg|#12: Gabumon File:Growlmon b.jpg|#13: Growlmon File:Greymon b.jpg|#14: Greymon File:Flamedramon b.jpg|#15: Flamedramon File:Shadramon b.jpg|#16: Shadramon File:Meramon b.jpg|#17: Meramon File:Tyrannomon b.jpg|#18: Tyrannomon File:Nanimon b.jpg|#19: Nanimon File:Tankmon b.jpg|#20: Tankmon File:Deputymon b.jpg|#21: Deputymon File:Leomon b.jpg|#22: Leomon File:Guardromon b.jpg|#23: Guardromon File:ExVeemon b.jpg|#24: ExVeemon File:Searchmon b.jpg|#25: Searchmon File:Togemon b.jpg|#26: Togemon File:Ogremon b.jpg|#27: Ogremon File:Kuwagamon b.jpg|#28: Kuwagamon File:Woodmon b.jpg|#29: Woodmon File:Apemon b.jpg|#30: Apemon File:Kyubimon b.jpg|#31: Kyubimon File:Gargomon b.jpg|#32: Gargomon File:Strikedramon b.jpg|#33: Strikedramon File:Stingmon b.jpg|#34: Stingmon File:Yasyamon b.jpg|#35: Yasyamon File:Airdramon b.jpg|#36: Airdramon File:Starmon b.jpg|#37: Starmon File:Ninjamon b.jpg|#38: Ninjamon File:Veedramon b.jpg|#39: Veedramon File:Turuiemon b.jpg|#40: Turuiemon File:Dolphmon b.jpg|#41: Dolphmon File:Garurumon b.jpg|#42: Garurumon File:Depthmon b.jpg|#43: Depthmon File:Archelomon b.jpg|#44: Archelomon File:Seadramon b.jpg|#45: Seadramon File:Coelamon b.jpg|#46: Coelamon File:Octomon b.jpg|#47: Octomon File:Ikkakumon b.jpg|#48: Ikkakumon File:WarGrowlmon b.jpg|#49: WarGrowlmon File:MetalGreymon (Vaccine) b.jpg|#50: MetalGreymon (Vaccine) File:Volcamon b.jpg|#51: Volcamon File:MetalTyrannomon b.jpg|#52: MetalTyrannomon File:Asuramon b.jpg|#53: Asuramon File:SkullMeramon b.jpg|#54: SkullMeramon File:Knightmon b.jpg|#55: Knightmon File:MetalMamemon b.jpg|#56: MetalMamemon File:GrapLeomon b.jpg|#57: GrapLeomon File:Andromon b.jpg|#58: Andromon File:Paildramon b.jpg|#59: Paildramon File:Deramon b.jpg|#60: Deramon File:Okuwamon b.jpg|#61: Okuwamon File:Digitamamon b.jpg|#62: Digitamamon File:Mammothmon b.jpg|#63: Mammothmon File:WaruMonzaemon b.jpg|#64: WaruMonzaemon File:Taomon b.jpg|#65: Taomon File:Rapidmon b.jpg|#66: Rapidmon File:Cyberdramon b.jpg|#67: Cyberdramon File:Dinobeemon b.jpg|#68: Dinobeemon File:AeroVeedramon b.jpg|#69: AeroVeedramon File:Megadramon b.jpg|#70: Megadramon File:Piximon b.jpg|#71: Piximon File:MagnaAngemon b.jpg|#72: MagnaAngemon File:Angewomon b.jpg|#73: Angewomon File:Antylamon (Good) b.jpg|#74: Antylamon (Good) File:Whamon b.jpg|#75: Whamon File:WereGarurumon b.jpg|#76: WereGarurumon File:MarineDevimon b.jpg|#77: MarineDevimon File:MegaSeadramon b.jpg|#78: MegaSeadramon File:Divermon b.jpg|#79: Divermon File:Dragomon b.jpg|#80: Dragomon File:Zudomon b.jpg|#81: Zudomon File:Gallantmon b.jpg|#82: Gallantmon File:Sakuyamon b.jpg|#83: Sakuyamon File:MegaGargomon b.jpg|#84: MegaGargomon File:Beelzemon b.jpg|#85: Beelzemon File:Justimon (Blitz Arm) b.jpg|#86: Justimon File:Cherubimon (Good) b.jpg|#87: Cherubimon (Good) File:SaberLeomon b.jpg|#88: SaberLeomon File:HiAndromon b.jpg|#89: HiAndromon File:MarineAngemon b.jpg|#90: MarineAngemon File:Imperialdramon Dragon Mode b.jpg|#91: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode File:GranKuwagamon b.jpg|#92: GranKuwagamon File:WarGreymon b.jpg|#93: WarGreymon File:MetalGarurumon b.jpg|#94: MetalGarurumon File:Gallantmon Crimson Mode b.jpg|#95: Gallantmon Crimson Mode File:Sakuyamon b.jpg|#96: Sakuyamon File:MegaGargomon b.jpg|#97: MegaGargomon File:Beelzemon Blast Mode b.jpg|#98: Beelzemon Blast Mode File:Justimon (Blitz Arm) b.jpg|#99: Justimon File:Cherubimon (Good) b.jpg|#100: Cherubimon (Good) File:SaberLeomon b.jpg|#101: SaberLeomon File:HiAndromon b.jpg|#102: HiAndromon File:MarineAngemon b.jpg|#103: MarineAngemon File:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode b.jpg|#104: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode File:GranKuwagamon b.jpg|#105: GranKuwagamon File:Omnimon b.jpg|#106: Omnimon File:Omnimon b.jpg|#107: Omnimon File:Magnamon b.jpg|#108: Magnamon File:Kongoumon b.jpg|#109: Kongoumon File:Imperialdramon Paladin Mode b.jpg|#110: Imperialdramon Paladin Mode File:Calumon b.jpg|#111: Calumon File:ADR-02 t.gif|#112: ADR-02 File:ADR-04 t.gif|#113: ADR-04 File:ADR-03 t.gif|#114: ADR-03 File:ADR-05 t.gif|#115: ADR-05 File:ADR-06 t.gif|#116: ADR-06 File:ADR-07 t.gif|#117: ADR-07 File:ADR-07 t.gif|#118: ADR-07 File:ADR-08 t.gif|#119: ADR-08 File:Mother D-Reaper t.gif|#120: Mother D-Reaper File:Apocalymon b.jpg|#121: Apocalymon File:MaloMyotismon b.jpg|#122: MaloMyotismon File:Reaper t.gif|#123: Reaper File:Kimeramon b.jpg|#124: Kimeramon File:Millenniummon b.jpg|#125: Millenniummon File:ZeedMillenniummon b.jpg|#126: ZeedMillenniummon File:Moon=Millenniummon b.jpg|#127: Moon=Millenniummon File:Diaboromon b.jpg|#128: Diaboromon File:Armageddemon b.jpg|#129: Armageddemon File:Hagurumon b.jpg|#130: Hagurumon File:Crabmon b.jpg|#131: Crabmon File:Syakomon b.jpg|#132: Syakomon File:Mushroomon b.jpg|#133: Mushroomon File:Gazimon b.jpg|#134: Gazimon File:Goblimon b.jpg|#135: Goblimon File:DemiDevimon b.jpg|#136: DemiDevimon File:Bakemon b.jpg|#137: Bakemon File:Raremon b.jpg|#138: Raremon File:Dokugumon b.jpg|#139: Dokugumon File:Vilemon b.jpg|#140: Vilemon File:Devidramon b.jpg|#141: Devidramon File:Monochromon b.jpg|#142: Monochromon File:Snimon b.jpg|#143: Snimon File:DarkTyrannomon b.jpg|#144: DarkTyrannomon File:Devimon b.jpg|#145: Devimon File:Deltamon b.jpg|#146: Deltamon File:Cyclonemon b.jpg|#147: Cyclonemon File:Datamon b.jpg|#148: Datamon File:Parrotmon b.jpg|#149: Parrotmon File:Cherrymon b.jpg|#150: Cherrymon File:Phantomon b.jpg|#151: Phantomon File:Mummymon b.jpg|#152: Mummymon File:Arukenimon b.jpg|#153: Arukenimon File:SkullScorpionmon b.jpg|#154: SkullScorpionmon File:Cerberumon b.jpg|#155: Cerberumon File:LadyDevimon b.jpg|#156: LadyDevimon File:SkullSatamon b.jpg|#157: SkullSatamon File:Myotismon b.jpg|#158: Myotismon File:SkullMammothmon b.jpg|#159: SkullMammothmon File:VenomMyotismon b.jpg|#160: VenomMyotismon File:Ghoulmon b.jpg|#161: Ghoulmon File:Zanbamon b.jpg|#162: Zanbamon File:Machinedramon b.jpg|#163: Machinedramon File:KingEtemon b.jpg|#164: KingEtemon File:Devitamamon b.jpg|#165: Devitamamon File:Ebemon b.jpg|#166: Ebemon File:Gryphonmon b.jpg|#167: Gryphonmon File:ADR-02 t.gif|#168: ADR-02 File:ADR-04 t.gif|#169: ADR-04 File:ADR-05 t.gif|#170: ADR-05 Digi-Beetle I don't think we should the Digivice of Digimon World 2 as it's a gift item. That said, there is a Digivice analog in the form of the Digi-Beetle. I know that's classified as transport but it has several functions synonymous with Digivices like storing a team of Digimon to battle alongside the Tamer, radar, and data storage. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:01, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Smart Phone Digivice We have a official art here of all of them with their digivices, do we wanna use this to cover all of them under one pic? https://i.redd.it/ofrk97jrfgh41.jpg also note that the part where it says the "2002 group has two crests" is wrong because of Ken.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:02, February 18, 2020 (UTC)